


What the Men of the Gotei 13 are Packing

by Buriedinbleach



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buriedinbleach/pseuds/Buriedinbleach
Summary: These are shamelessly dirty ;) headcannons from an ask on Tumblr. The original ask is below for reference, and I will add new characters as I write them! They may be individual characters or groups of characters, depending on what was asked.The ask:Anonymous asked:This might be shamelessly dirty but - could you give us a detailed rundown of your dick HCs for the unholy trinity Renji, Shunsui, and (who else?) Kensei? I'm talking size, shape, texture, taste, hidden talents. don't be afraid to get rrrrreal specific sisHit me with those requests on Tumblr at:Buriedinbleach





	1. Renji, Shunsui, Kensei

**Renji:**

*That gorgeous lieutenant is packing 7 inches. His dick is also a little above average in the thickness department too. Just enough to give you a _good_ satisfying stretch when he slides inside. He has a slight upward curve and is mostly smooth, but he does have a few veins that stand out when he’s fully hard. Renji is equal parts shower and grower. His cock is paler than the rest of his skin, but the fact that the carpet does indeed match the drapes plays a part in accentuating this. Renji keeps himself _very_ trimmed, but its only because he wants to see your mouth and hands covering every square inch of him while you’re going down on him.

*Renji loves blowjobs and isn’t afraid to ask for them - but he’d rather you just pushed him down and took the initiative, that’s what _**really**_ turns him on. He is surprisingly into feeling your nails, and even your teeth, lightly graze his dick while you’re giving him oral. If you thought he was hard before you did that, he’ll absolutely swell a little bigger and moan the second her feels you. The moans and dirty talk that come from his mouth will leave you shaking with need. Renji will never thrust up into your mouth, but he gets _very_ handsy and is _very_ appreciative. He’ll wind his fingers through your hair, stroke your cheek, your arms - anything within his reach will be fondled. He’ll  try to warn you when he’s about to cum, but the words usually come out broken or choked off. So you’ll be a pro at recognizing the signs: unable to get words out, his hands tightening in your hair, every muscle going tense and rigid, and his hips lifting ever-so-slightly (and slowly) into your mouth.

*His cum a lot to take - the quantity, not quality. It usually takes 3-4 good spasms before he’s totally spent, and you’ll feel his dick twitch with every one if he’s inside you. His cum is a little on the thicker side, but still thin enough that it will streak down your legs after he cums in you. While we’re on the subject, Renji is *weak* for cumming in you. He’s never learned a kido faster in his life and its the only one he has a true gift for. His cum is also thin enough that it isn’t unpleasant to swallow when you’re giving him a blowjob. He hasn’t really gotten the whole ‘diet impacts taste’ concept down yet, but even so, its not bad; slightly salty, but not overpowering. He is absolutely open to the idea of eating different foods to improve the taste though, he knows the results are worth the effort.  

*Renji knows _exactly_ how to use the curve of his dick to hit your sweet spots over and over until you’re begging for mercy. He also knows how to take full advantage of his thickness and veins to thrust in and out of you so slowly it will make you shake with each stroke. He was in the Eleventh long enough, and had to listen to all the drunken dick-measuring stories of guys like Kenpachi and Ikkaku to pick up his fair share of tricks. That man wants to hear you scream his name and claw up his back. He’s too reserved / shy / private to share his own stories in the ‘locker room’ setting, but he will proudly strip down to his hakama for training and flash his beautiful ink along with the temporary tattoos his s/o leaves.

**Shunsui:**

*So I touched (pun maybe intended?) on his dick (ok, you know what, actually, pun totally intended) in his A-Z letter meme ‘X-Ray’ ask, but we’ll recap: Shunsui is the proud owner of 8.25 inches, and the man is **thick**. He’s also more of a shower than a grower. His dick is relatively straight, with a few veiny ridges, but the thickness alone is more than enough. Slightly lighter than the rest of his skin tone - or maybe its all that hair that just gives the rest of him the _appearance_ that he’s darker than he really is! The carpet matches the drapes with Shunsui - its dark, thick, and curly. However, you once persuaded him to let you try and give him a little ‘lawn maintenance’. Shunsui was de-fucking-lighted with the results since it made his dick look bigger (as if he needed the help), and it was promptly followed by you giving him a blowjob. You both enjoy it so much that it’ll become a regular part of your bedroom (bathroom?) routine. If you give him frequent oral, that man will _more_ than make it up to you.

*Loves blowjobs, but doesn’t ask for them often, because he knows he’s pretty big. On that note, Shunsui also doesn’t want you to deep throat him because gagging on his cock is a huge turn off, totally kills the mood. Instead, he’s perfectly happy to have you stroke your hands over his shaft. Shunsui is also very appreciative whenever you go down on him. He likes to watch you take him, keeping his drowsy - heated - eyes on you the whole time; he strokes your hair, and massages your scalp and neck while you’re down there. He’ll whisper steamy words of encouragement as long as he’s able to get them out past hitching breaths. That deep voice will leave you wet long before he ever slides inside you. Shunsui will _always_ sweetly ask if he can cum in your mouth before he does. How he manages to control his burgeoning need to cum vs. his need to be an absolute gentleman with you is one of the great wonders of the world.

*In terms of volume, he cums a lot. Though obviously, each progressive round you go, the amount will steadily decrease. His cum is a little thinner, a little more ‘watery’, which makes it easier to swallow when you’re giving him oral. The taste varies based on his sake intake. Not the amount he drinks (that doesn’t really vary), but what does change the taste are the different flavor infusions he drinks. Your favorite (and Shunsui’s due to your response) was when he got a bottle and mixed it with different fruits. Pineapple, mango, strawberries, they all made it was sweeter than usual and you savored every last drop. Needless to say, you’re sure to keep plenty of fruit on hand after finding that out - not to mention you pinned him to the futon, the couch, his desk chair, or any flat surface just about any chance you got.

*Shunsui has impressive strength and stamina for someone who likes to give the appearance of laziness. Maybe he’s just saving all his energy for you, keeping it in reserve so he can use it where he really wants it. In you. He really makes that high sex drive and stamina work too, because he’ll go _multiple_ rounds. When your muscles give out and you can’t ride him anymore, he’s more than happy to hold you up. Your own orgasm is so overwhelming you just freeze? Not a problem for Shunsui. He’ll roll your hips over him until your aftershocks turn into another full-blown orgasm and he’ll cum right along with you. Shunsui has stamina for days too - literally. While he’s always up for a quickie, where he truly shines is when he can take his time with you. Over, and over, and over. Clear your calendars for the weekend, because the two of you will not be leaving the house. With Shunsui, you’ll be very familiar with the 3 R’s: rest, relaxation, and riding him until your muscles give out.

**Kensei:**

*Obviously Kensei has muscles for days. I’ve mentioned this about him before, but normally when you’re that big, it can end up making your dick look rather small by comparison, even when its not. Kensei does _**not**_ have that particular problem. That man has 7.5 inches allllll for you, and he is so thick its intimidating… but trust me, _sooooo_ worth the effort / preparation to take him. And he will prepare you. There are few things in this world Kensei enjoys as much as being between your thighs, but his oral game is a true gift from the gods. His dick is straight, but with plenty of veins that he knows exactly how to use to have you screaming for more. He’s mostly a shower, but still grows a bit more when he gets an erection. He’s big enough (and thick enough) that even when soft, you’ll assume he has a partial. When he is soft, his dick is a shade darker than the rest of his skin; when erect though, he turns a beautiful dusky pink with his head being a deeper pink than the rest of his shaft.

*Kensei _loves_ getting blowjobs, but will **never** ask for it. He knows he’s a big guy, so if you’re into giving, then you need to be the one to pin him down on the bed. He could easily overpower you and put a stop to it if he wanted to, but he doesn’t want to. He’s normally the dominant one, so to see that side of you is a **huge** turn on and he’ll let you have your fun. He’ll keep his eyes on you pretty much the entire time you’re between his legs, totally hypnotized watching your lips on his cock and your hands working his shaft. He stays focused on remaining absolutely still so he doesn’t risk accidentally thrusting into your mouth. Because of that, it’ll take a long time before he cums, so you may need to take a quick break and give your jaw a rest. Just keep your hands moving over his cock while you kiss and lick his hips and he’ll be a _very_ happy man. Eventually when he cums though, his eyes will cinch shut. It just feels too good.

*His cum is a lot to take in terms of amount, so expect to see it trailing down your legs. When he cums, you will absolutely feel it - its that powerful. He actually tries to hold back, and slow his release, but feeling your walls clench around him is even better than having your mouth on his dick and he just can’t control it. In terms of taste, its good. Kensei is a documented health nut, so he eats and drinks only the best things, resulting in his cum tasting sweeter, with just a hint of the unavoidable saltiness that always comes with the territory. Normally, he prefers to wait until he’s inside you to cum, but sometimes the blowjobs are just too good. It drives him crazy if you lick up every last drop as it leaks out. He’ll promptly flip you over, then lick and suck you through at least two orgasms to say thanks. He also has a quick recovery time (thank you high sex drive and hollowfication) so even if he does cum when you give him oral, he’ll be able to get his wish and cum inside you soon after.

*Kensei’s ability to tamp down his own needs and focus solely on fulfilling yours is where he truly shines. He’s more than content to do this with his fingers, his palms, his lips, and dragging every muscle over your own until he makes you cum. That man has a true gift of knowing how to wring the orgasms from you with just his touch. But he really knows how to use his dick to get you there too. He’ll rub himself along your slit and over your clit until you beg. When he’s inside you, he’ll drag himself in and out, making you memorize every ridge of his cock. Oh, his body (and his hollow) will be _screaming_ at him to drive into you hard and cum, but that’s part of the reason he’s so intent on making your voice ring out louder.


	2. Kenpachi Zaraki

**Kenpachi:**

*Kenny has confidence for days. Part of that is due to his overwhelmingly powerful reiatsu, but most of it is because of the size of his dick. He is the proud owner of the biggest cock in the Seireitei. Coming in at just a little over 9 inches with thickness to match. Kenpachi _easily_ has the biggest - and the thickest - cock in the Seireitei. He’s used to women’s jaws falling open in shock, awe, excitement, then worry - _in that order_ \- as soon as he drops his hakama. Thankfully, he’s a shower, **not** a grower. Despite his brutish outward demeanor, Kenny isn’t the type to throw you down and drive into you without some **_very_** careful preparations - and that man loves to prepare you. You’ll see the evidence all over his face, cause he is messy and he loves it… you will too. As if the length and girth weren’t enough, his dick has a slight upward curve and is **full** of prominent veins. His shaft is a shade or two darker than the rest of his skin tone, while his head turns a dark shade of pink when erect. Kenny doesn’t bother keeping himself trimmed either, he doesn’t care if he gets coated in your combined releases. He likes it and he knows its just an excuse to get you in the bath with him later. I thought I remembered seeing it HC’d that he has a long scar on his dick too, which I fully agree with. (If you know where this was, let me know and I’ll tag it!) It was an accident during training, but the offending soul reaper in question was in the Fourth for two months, never to return to the Eleventh.

*Honestly, he’s more into giving than receiving oral, but that man does love a blowjob. He _loves_ to watch your lips and hands on his cock. Kenny knows he’s big, but seeing your smaller hands work up and down his shaft always turns him on even more. He’ll sprawl his legs open a little wider and stroke your head with a wide palm. His hips will rise up slowly, but only when you’re lavishing attention on his head, or licking up and down his length. Kenny will frequently groan and growl words of encouragement while he watches your tongue, lips, and hands cover him.

*As befitting someone with the largest dick in the Seireitei, his cum is a lot to take. Too much in fact. It will absolutely trail down your legs. That sight gets him hard again in .5 second and he’s ready for round two… and three, and four. If he doesn’t _immediately_ drive back into you after seeing that, he is _definitely_ going to finger you slowly, waiting until he feels you begin to tighten down around his fingers. That’s when he’ll ease back into you. Generally speaking, he prefers to cum inside you, rather than in your mouth, but that’s not to stay he won’t. His cum is thick, but not unbearably so. The taste however, is typical: strong, salty, and musky. Thankfully, since Lisa has returned to the Seireitei and the WSA, she insists on sharing her tips and secrets as she learns them. When she introduced all the ladies to flavor strips the Seireitei was never the same. There were a suspicious amount of smiles on the faces of the men in the Gotei 13, though Yamamoto never cared to find out why. Kenny **definitely** isn’t going to complain about the uptick in blowjob frequency, but he refuses to use the strips before going down on you. He enjoys your natural taste and loves having it on his face.

*Kenny likes to release just a _fraction_ of that impossibly strong reiatsu when he knows you’re about to cum. It strengthens your own orgasm, making your walls grip him like a vice. He gets something out of it too when he finally decides to cum. The added release of tension makes him cum hard, growling baring his teeth, and clenching his jaw. He has impressive stamina as well. He can - and will - go multiple rounds, though his favorite place to end the night is in the bathtub. That’s where his gentler, more easy-going side really shines. You might be exhausted, the heat might further liquify what’s left of the strength in your muscles; Kenny is perfectly happy hold you on his lap and roll your hips over his dick - agonizingly, but deliciously slow - until you both cum together. Your screams and his groans will echo off the bathroom walls. Everyone in the Eleventh knows to give Kenpachi’s house a **wide** berth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Buriedinbleach](https://www.buriedinbleach.tumblr.com)


	3. Isshin

**Isshin:**

*Isshin’s dick is 7.75 inches with plenty of thickness to have you screaming for more. And you will scream… his name, for more, how good he feels - all of it. With those statistics, how could you not? He’s got that ‘big dick energy’ and once you get a load (pun intended) of his equipment, you’ll know its not just a state of mind. His cock is mostly straight, but he has veins throughout when he’s fully hard that add to every ounce of pleasure he packs. Speaking of fully hard, Isshin’s dick will feel like sinking down onto a spear. He is the prime example of ecstatic impalement His shaft is a shade lighter than the rest of his skin, but the pink tone it takes on when erect makes it look darker. He’s definitely a shower, not a grower, though his size is clearly enough to make you do a double-take and wonder if he’ll fit. Much like the hair on the rest of his body, he keeps himself well groomed, leaving just a shadow of dark hair that leads a nice path from his hard chest, down his happy trail, to his hard dick.

*He definitely enjoys blowjobs, but goes back and forth about asking for them. When he’s got a serious need, he won’t hesitate. However, he _really_ prefers when you push him down - wherever and whenever the mood strikes as long as its private - and insist on giving him oral. It drives him crazy when you show some dominance and the thought that you just _have_ to get your mouth and hands on him (clearly you’re gonna need your hands too) gets him hard in an instant. He likes to watch and keep eye contact with you as long as he’s able, but when he’s about to cum, his eyes always shut tight no matter how much he wants to watch. Isshin loves to stroke your hair or your face, even rub your neck lightly while you’re giving him a blowjob. It increases the intimacy and he likes feeling your head move up and down his shaft. His thighs shake slightly when he’s about to cum, a deep groan resonates through his chest, and he always tries to tell you, but usually never gets out the full warning.

*Generally speaking, the consistency of his cum is somewhat middle of the road, not too thick but not watery thin either. If anything, it does lean slightly more towards the thinner end of the spectrum. He doesn’t cum all in one go either, it’ll take 2-3 (usually 3) good, **strong** surges before he’s totally spent. And he cums a lot, you’re likely to feel it and have it set off a last twinge of pleasure. When he’s Isshin Kurosaki, he’s been a doctor long enough to know about the relationship between diet and the taste of cum. He also keeps himself fit (in both forms), so its not a struggle for him to stick to foods that will make his cum taste good enough that you won’t want to miss a drop. As Isshin Shiba, he’s at least heard a few things about the relationship and will happily take advice from you about his diet. He was one happy, satisfied Captain when you two ran experiments on different foods / beverages to decide on _your_ preferred taste. But he paid you back for all your late night research, times five.

*Sex with Isshin is always guaranteed to be a few things: really good, really sensual (most of the time), and really fun. Being a Captain (even as Isshin Kurosaki this wouldn’t change), Isshin is definitely in possession of that _high_ sex drive, so you know he’d be able to give it to you for hours and go multiple rounds. He never fails to make sure you cum so many times you’ll be begging for a rest. Where he really shines (aside from prioritizing your pleasure) is with his fun energy in the bedroom. I mean, he has energy to give it to you in prolonged sessions, obviously, but I’m specifically talking about that goofy, never take anything too seriously energy. Slip out? Uncommon given his size, but if it does happen you both just laugh and go right back at it. He’s a fun partner who’s apt to give a little touch or kiss that he knows will tickle briefly during his foreplay. But he also knows when to draw the line and keeps just enough romance in the mix not to spoil the mood. Isshin has the energy of an early 20’s man, with the experience and stamina of a shinigami who’s hundreds of years old. And he makes sure you reap _every. single. benefit. ridge and vein_ of him - root to tip - until you tap. But why would you?


	4. Grimmjow

**Grimmjow:**

*As previous mentioned in his ‘X-ray’ ask, Grimmjow’s cock is a solid, powerful 7.9 inches, and the man is thick. The arrogance that fuels him is due in part to his general personality, but more because he knows he’s big and more than enough to satisfy anyone that comes his way. His dick has a slight upward curve and packs plenty of prominent veins to make him ridged for your pleasure. Obviously, the carpet matches the drapes. Grimmjow keeps himself nice and trimmed with just a thin smattering of blue hair at the base of his cock. Oddly enough, he never had to be told about the concept of ‘lawn maintenance’, he just likes the feeling (and the view - whether its his size or your mouth). He is not above showing off his impressive size either; whether he’s walking around at an onsen, a bath house, or hitting the showers after a good sparring session, he’ll take any excuse. First of all, arrancar don’t really have the same hang-ups about nudity that humans do. But his real motivation is letting everyone know (usually its the guys that are around in such situations, his s/o is already familiar) what he’s working with, and that he can clearly please his s/o. Wanna fight him about it?!

*If there was **ever** someone who was absolutely shameless about asking for a blowjob, it would be Grimmjow. If you’re having a hot and heavy makeout sesh on the couch, you can fully expect him to guide your hand down to his erection and say, _‘I know somewhere else I wanna feel your lips._ ’ Immediately followed by that smug, oh so cocky, typical Grimmjow smile the minute your start kissing your way down his scarred chest. He’ll talk off and on while you’re going down on him (this usually includes some dirty talk too), but mostly sticks to deep grunts, and groans so you know exactly how much he’s enjoying it. He _loves_ to watch you move your mouth and hands up and down his shaft - almost always with that damn sexy smirk, but he _really_ loves it when you make eye contact back. When he’s feeling really confident and really aroused, he’ll man-spread his legs a little wider and ever so slowly shift his hips up into your mouth, hissing at the feeling when he does. As much as that man enjoys blowjobs, he will go down on his s/o for hours. His head between your thighs is practically his second home.

*Grimmjow’s testosterone levels are impressively high (as I’ve previously HC’d about all those with high spiritual pressure). So naturally his cum will be affected by that. The consistency is middle of the road - not thick, not thin - _just_ right so its not too difficult to take in terms of texture when you’re giving him oral. However, he does cum a lot. It takes his dick about four good spasms to be completely done, and you will feel his dick twitch and his release with every single one. Grimmjow doesn’t just ‘prefer’ to cum in you, he will insist, and with protection kido (I’m sure arrancar’s would have worked out some kind of equivalent), there probably won’t be many complaints from you. The animalistic side never quite leaves and its another way to mark you as his. Not to mention he thinks its hot as hell to watch it drip down your legs. Be ready for another round - or five - when he sees that.   

*Grimmjow is surprisingly attentive to your needs in the bedroom (or wherever he happens to pounce on you), making it his sole purpose in life at that moment to make you scream his name. Well, not just his name, actually. He’ll drag every ridge of his dick in and out of you at the perfect speed and angle until he hears your cry out your release and something like: Grimmjow, Grimm, Sexta, King, and every now and then - daddy. It isn’t quite enough for him to walk around with his cock out _showing_ everyone that he has what it takes to please you. No, he needs the proof to come from your own scratchy vocal chords, all night if you’re up for it (you will be). In the end, everyone wins: you come away with mind-numbing orgasm after mind-numbing orgasm, Grimmjow gets to pound you against every flat surface he can find, and his ego gets a nice enough stroke to match what he’s been giving you all night.


	5. Kisuke

**Kisuke:**

*Those baggy clothes Kisuke is always wearing do a lot to hide what he’s got going on underneath, but don’t let that fool you. Our favorite tricky, shady shopkeeper/low-key god is packing 7.25 inches under all that fabric. Try not to look too surprised when you get your first look. Or do, Kisuke obviously likes keeping secrets and will enjoy the shocked look on your face, but his dick and how he intends to use it are definitely surprises he’s willing to share with you. His girth is a little above average, but not much. Kisuke has _just_ the right thickness to give you a perfect stretch and make you feel every inch of him. Speaking of feeling, Kisuke’s dick has quite a few prominent veins that stand out deliciously when erect and a nice upwards curve that hits all your sweet spots nicely. He doesn’t bother to trim much more than a little quick clean up when things get real outta control, so he usually has a nice patch of light, slightly curly blonde hair at the base of his shaft. Kisuke is a little more of a shower, but he still grows about an inch when turned on. His cock is a shade darker than the rest of his skin, with the head a deep red color.

*Kisuke will gladly give you oral, especially if it means he can edge you until you beg to cum and he can tease you about how dirty you are and what a mess you become at his touch. (Sidenote: his teasing is generally just a few sly comments, never rising to the level of shaming. He gets much more pleasure out of watching the look on your face as you waffle between embarrassment and arousal.) Overall, he’s _weak_ for receiving. When he wants a blowjob, he’d rather playfully hint at it than come right out and ask. He enjoys toying with you and trying to make you guess. Kisuke doesn’t really mind if you tease him back either. Ask him what he wants while trailing your fingers over his abs, dipping slightly into the waistband of his hakama. He’ll sit/lay back confidently with a knowing grin on his face, watching as you unwrap his obi and push his hakama down, letting his dick spring free. Kisuke also likes to rub your head and your neck while you’re going down on him. But his favorite thing to do is give you words of encouragement which mostly transform into dirty compliments to drive you wild while you work his shaft. He has impressive control and will keep it up the entire time.

*I totally agree with other blogs who say that Kisuke has a kink for creampies. He absolutely _loves_ to cum inside you. Kisuke would be a master at the pull-out game, he just really doesn’t want to. He’ll cum in your mouth when you’re giving him oral, but he’d much rather cum in your pussy. He has control for _days_ , so he will absolutely hold out until his dirty talk has gotten you worked up enough that he can pull you onto his lap and let you ride him so you both get your release. That’s not to say that he won’t cum in your mouth while you’re giving him a blowjob, especially if its something you’re particularly into. If he does, I wouldn’t worry about the taste. Kisuke isn’t particularly sloppy or careless about his diet in the first place, but more importantly, I’m sure he would have created a kido to improve the situation. The consistency is slightly more watery which makes it a little more pleasant to swallow during oral. And Kisuke is _very_ into you swallowing.

*Say it with me: Kido. Kido. _Kido_. Kisuke’s sexual mantra is “ _There’s a kido for that_.” And you’ll be glad there is and that he is sooo proficient at using it. Kisuke has kido for sexual positions, kido to block the noise you make when screaming his name from leaving the room, and he _definitely_ has a kido for wringing out orgasms (plural) where the intensity will leave you feel like a pool of liquid. Kisuke‘s other true talent lies in edging. He definitely has an edging kink and knows how to use it. It isn’t necessarily a power play dynamic for Kisuke, he just really enjoys watching you tremble, taking you to the brink, and finally - the blissed out look of absolute euphoria on your face after you’ve _finally_ cum. In every respect, Kisuke lives up to his shady, hyper-intelligent role by knowing exactly how to work your body and your mind to bring you to nirvana.


	6. Shuhei

**Shuhei:**

*Quiet, sweet Shuhei has just slightly over 7.5 inches hidden underneath his hakama. His girth is fairly average, but its still enough to make you feel stretched with every _deep_ thrust. Shuhei is a shower, not a grower so he’s careful about wearing pants that might be a little too tight and give everyone a show. He made the mistake of wearing leather pants shortly after he got his motorcycle and even though he has _nothing_ to be ashamed of, he’s still teased mercilessly by Renji and Ikkaku. His cock is almost perfectly straight, but has some very prominent veins that stand out when he’s hard. Don’t let that shy exterior fool you, he knows exactly how to angle every ridge on his dick with each thrust to have you clawing at his back and screaming his name. His shaft is the same lightly tanned shade as the rest of his skin, with a bright pink head. He keeps his dark hair trimmed back so far that it’s almost nonexistent. Just a hint of darkness around the base of his dick and he keeps his balls completely smooth.

*In the beginning of your relationship, Shuhei would never have even _dreamed_ about asking you for a blowjob. Well, maybe he did dream about it - often - but he wouldn’t act on it. You’re going to need to be the one to peel his clothes off, kiss every one of his muscles, sit him down and take exactly what you both want: him in your mouth. The second he feels the warmth of your tongue on his dick, or your lips wrapped around his cock, Shuhei will sigh and groan loudly, let his eyes slip closed, begin running his fingers through your hair. He’ll happily let you do whatever you want to him, he’s very passive and won’t thrust into your mouth. The most you’ll get from Shuhei is the feeling of his fingers tightening in your hair the closer he gets, and a slight little raise of his hips until you hit that _perfect_ spot.

*Shuhei is canonically a good cook, and he understands the relationship between food and and taste. But more importantly, he’s extremely considerate. He will go out of his way to learn your likes and dislikes, especially if it involves some serious bedroom experimentation - for both of you. If he finds out you like the way his cum tastes after he’s eaten a certain kind of fruit (pineapple, strawberries, mango) then he will find about a million different ways to incorporate your favorite flavors into the foods he likes. Don’t worry about returning the favor, he likes the way you taste regardless and will happily spend the day camped out between your thighs if you let him. His cum is slightly thicker than a ‘middle of the road’ average consistency, but not so much that you’ll have any difficulty swallowing. The volume of his cum is also just enough that you’ll likely see some of it trailing down your thighs after he cums in you.

*Shuhei is the best boyfriend, hands down. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do for you - _or to you_. Some of the best (and cutest) things about Shuhei are how eager to please he is and how well he follows directions. He’s happy to play the sub to your dom if you’re so inclined, doing exactly what you want until you’re both lying sated and thoroughly satisfied. But he’s also got a dom side of his own and even if he’s got you tied down and begging for him, your pleasure is at the forefront of Shuhei’s mind. He’s got stamina for days too, so he’ll be up for as many rounds as he can drag out of you. Not that you would ever say no to that gorgeous man telling you exactly what he wants to do to you in that oh-so-sexy, steamy deep voice. And may the death gods have mercy on your loins (and blood pressure) if Shuhei finds out how hot you think that voice is. Pro tip: kissing his tattoo is guaranteed to get him hard in an instant.


	7. Byakuya

**Byakuya:**

*Byakuya’s cock is just like the man himself: handsome and noble. What else would you expect? It’s a generous 7.2 inches long and slightly above average when it comes to thickness. His dick is just thick enough to know by looking at it that he would give you a nice stretch. Byakuya clearly cares about his overall appearance, both what we can immediately see and what we can’t. This obviously means that he keeps the thick black hair surrounding the base of his cock neatly trimmed back, leaving just a shadow of darkness with his balls being completely free of hair. His shaft is paler than the rest of his skin and totally smooth except for two veins of either side of his dick that provide excellent stimulation as he works himself in and out of you.

*As a noble, Byakuya is used to having everyone around him fulfill his needs. Maybe that’s why he prefers to give rather than receive when it comes to oral; he’d like to be able to give you something for a change. Or maybe it’s his way of saying thank you for putting up with everything that comes with Byakuya – particularly the snobby family members and all. Either way, he makes it known that he enjoys his time between your thighs. But the man also absolutely loves seeing your lips wrapped around his cock, so he’s not going to say no to a blowjob. One of Byakuya’s fantasies is to have you come into his study while he’s working just to give him a blowjob to relieve a little tension. If you ever decide to take it upon yourself to make that dream a reality, Byakuya will be a flustered – but still silent – mess. He won’t make a move until the warmth of your mouth constricts around him for the first time. Only then will you hear a choked, breathy groan and feel his fingers stroke your hair.

*Byakuya’s cum is actually relatively pleasant tasting, usually containing just a hint of underlying saltiness. It’s a thinner consistency and while the volume is average, it’s on the _higher_ end of average. If you’re giving him a blowjob and you feel like swallowing, you’ll have no problems taking every last drop, even if he isn’t picky when it comes to spitting or swallowing. Byakuya really only sleeps with people he is deeply committed to (they’re married or soon will be). With that in mind, he’d much rather cum in you than pull out or use a condom. He doesn’t necessarily have a creampie kink, but he can’t deny it serves a dual role: gives him the possibility of an heir and it provides an added layer of intimacy between him and his partner that Byakuya really loves.

*Its always the quiet ones you have to watch and that’s definitely true when it comes to Byakuya. Though ‘ _watching_ ’ really means looking him in the eyes while he rails you nice and slow again and again. Byakuya is so serious, but behind closed doors he reveals a completely different side of himself while using his dark, quiet nature to his advantage. The same dry humor is there in his words but Byakuya becomes playful, delivering teasing nips along your skin – making you laugh before licking and sucking at your neck, leaving you moaning and grasping at his back. Those gun mental eyes are like searing bullets aimed straight at your core – bullets that don’t miss. Some guys would only use these talents to seduce their ladies on special occasions, but with Byakuya it’s every single time. He may not get to spend as much time as either of you would like with you, so he’s going to be sure to satisfy your every need – as many times as possible – while he can. And Byakuya is very good at what he does.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Buriedinbleach](https://www.buriedinbleach.tumblr.com)


End file.
